The Best Years of High School
by Skylark Aincrad
Summary: Roxas and Namine have been best friends since they've first met. They've grown slightly apart, but just how long can two best friends stay best friends? PARINGS: ROXASNAMINE, SORAKAIRI, and RIKUSELFIE On HIATUS
1. Prologue: Best Friends Forever

**HiHi KiMiKo'S NOTICE!**

Hey Minna-san. I'm back from a long hiatus, and why? Because of school finals. But, I'm back and that's good because summer vacation. And, I'm actually glad to be back. Gomenasai to all those reviewers were waiting for my stories to be updated. So, here is another addition to the group of stories.  
It's one of my favorite things to write about: High-School, but thought of something else. This story was originally put into consideration and yeah. This story is dedicated to one of my pen pals online. He gave me a little inspiration and thought to this story. So, enough jabbering, let's get on with the summary and then, the story...

* * *

**Summary:** What was I thinking? She was too good for me. We have been the best of friends since my cousin and I had first moved here. Only, the fact that it alone is the problem. Heh, I also used think that girls were a waste of god's creation. But, she was one of those girls that really proved me wrong. She was perfect and far prettier than anyone I've ever met. She rivaled that of Aphrodite and was practically a goddess herself. That was it. I knew it was wrong because she was one of the "Bells of Twilight High", loved by practically everyone. I wouldn't blame them. But…was it a crime that I fell real hard for her?

**Main Pairings:** RoxasNaminé, SoraKairi, and RikuSelphie  
**Later Parings:** HaynerOlette, TidusYuna

**Prologue:** Friends Forever: Roxas and Naminé

* * *

_**Flashback in Roxas's POV:**_

"_Neh, Roxas-kun! Haiyuku! I wanna go to the park with everything there. Kai-neechan is there waiting for everyone else! Neh…neh…"_

_There she was. A little girl with a bright blonde shoulder length smiled cutely at me, tugging my arm. Well, I felt my cheeks grow really hot. It's never happened before, because all the girls in the world cannot make me blush. But she did. She was really, and I mean really, cute. Her eyes were tinted with the softest jewels that rivaled the color of sapphire. Her skin was so fair and her touch was really soft and caring. She had the brightest smile adorned on her face, with a blue sundress that reached her knees and sandals. She had a pink natural blush, and her face was so…joyful and full with a smile that it made me want to smile._

_I kept a stern and distressed voice. "Ano…you can't do this. Your okaa-san told you to stay inside. I don't think that it is a great idea to disobey. After all…you could get in trouble…Arakawa-san."_

_She did the most heart racing thing. It literally almost gave me a heart attack. Because…well…she pouted._

_And, when she pouts, she puts a whole new way of making me feel guilty. She rolled her bottom lip and her sapphire eyes glowed so brightly with glistening tears. They threatened to fall out, but you could tell she wanted them to. Her cheeks flushed a bit and looked at me as if she was on the brink of despair or something._

_I felt my face get a lot hotter. It was literally burning as I felt my face. She took steps forward to me and bore her sapphire eyes into my cerulean ones. I saw hints of sadness in them and more of it came. I got lost in them for a while._

"_Roxas-kun…-sniff-…you called me Arakawa-san. And then, you made a whole lot of sense. I don't like to stay in the house!"_

_She took my hands and if all the blood had rushed to my cheeks at that time, I surely would've passed out then._

"_It's Naminé. Roxas-kun."_

_She wanted me to call her…Naminé…but…I couldn't. She was first an Arakawa. I knew that for a fact that she was part of a huge line of businesses that practically rules Japan and still did. It was impolite in her presence to call her by her first name._

_In fact. It's only been ten minutes since I met her._

_I sweatdropped at that but kept a concerned look. "B-But…A-Arakawa-san…you and I both know that-"_

"_I know that you can't call me by my first name! But I want you too because I wanna be your friend!!" _

_She forced me to look into her eyes. She finally stopped tearing up on me and replaced her sad eyes with determination. Oh great._

"_Na-mi-né."_

_I sighed and gave in. "Naminé-san."_

_She groaned, telling me I did something wrong again. What I do wrong…I didn't have a clue. She spoke._

"_Onegai Roxas-kun. You can call me just Naminé without the –san. Kai-neechan told me that it's too formal and she hates it when Sora calls her Kairi-san. I want you to call me by Naminé."_

_Well, that is true. I chuckled a bit at the sight when Kairi went totally over Sora, ranting about –san and how cliché and boring it sounded. He looked like we had just finished track and a lot more jumpy than when we got candy._

_I banished that from my head. "Naminé…"_

_She smiled brightly in bliss. "Hai."_

_I took a deep breath. I looked at her with kind eyes and bent down to her level. Strange…being at least a head taller than her made her the more adorable in my eyes. She had a questioning look and titled her head. I could see her blush when I neared her face._

_I too blushed. It was a little too close. I grinned a bit and looked at her mischievously. But, whatever. "Tell you what. I let you call me Roxas-kun if you promise me three things."_

_She blushed a bit and looked straight at me shyly. "Hai."_

_I smiled. "First and foremost. You have to smile a lot more and keep that smile. It suits your face and your attitude."_

_At this, the young girl before me had blushed pink. I smiled and continued. "Next…I want you to understand that I'll always be around if you need anything."_

_She turned cutely red and clutched her arms to her chest. My heart was racing. This was the final request and I knew what to say._

"_And thirdly…if you call me Roxas-kun…", I paused and took her hands in mine. "I have to call you Namié-chan."_

_Now that my blush went away, I think it's contagious because she caught it. I could see that her pale but slightly rose cheeks had turned a noticeable candy red color. She looked at me, probably a bit dazed._

"…"

_She finally realized that I was stopped. I grinned. She was really too adorable for words. "…a-ano…h-hai…Roxas-kun."_

_She smiled brightly and held her pinky out. "Neh, let's make a promise that from this day on, we are best friends."_

_I smiled. I took her pinky in intertwined it with mine. She sang in a ringing sing song voice and I joined in._

"_Pinky swear. If I'm lying may I be pierced by a thousand needles."_

_She smiled. "Pinky swore."_

* * *

The spiked blonde haired kid smiled at the thought of her face mingling in his head. She had really matured from a kawaii six year old that he girl to a junior attending high school in…oh shit…fifteen minutes!

He picked up his skateboard and headed towards the school. He rubbed his temples annoyed at the giggling girls and the seductive voices they emitted. Some of them winked at him. He just glared a bit and saw familiar faces down the hall.

"Hey Roxas."

A brunette with really spiked up hair looked at the blonde haired kid's bored form walking towards them.

"Yo, Sora. Sorry about the detour. Just needed to-"

Sora sighed and looked at him bored. "Let me guess. I needed to clear my mind again." Roxas blinked and sweatdropped. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Damn straight." An albino haired guy replied with green eyes said obviously mocking Roxas. The albino smirked and crossed his arms. Roxas glared slightly. "Shut up Riku."

Sora shook his head. "Yup. Man, your mind's always jammed. Every morning you take the longest route and end up telling me the same excuse over and over."

Roxas smirked and Sora groaned irritated. "It's way to damn repetitive. Next time, have another excuse and a good one."

"Whatever."

The two boys shook there heads and closed there lockers as they split seperate ways. The bell rang about two minutes after and Roxas gathered his math book and notes together to room. He turned around and suddenly…he crashed right into something.

Or rather someone…

"Itai...gomenasai. I wasn't-"

"Roxas-kun…?"

Roxas opened his eyes and met someone else's. She was on top of his lap and their faces were just mere inches away. He blushed when he gained a sense and noticed who she was.

"N-Namie-chan…gomen…"

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Flame it? Flames are welcomed, but if you don't add comments to help me fix it so that you won't flame it...I probably won't read it. Ja ne! Love you all! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Downfalls of Being Roxas

**HiHi KiMiKo'S NOTICE!**

Gomen, I'm back from a long wait! But, I'm back and that's good because we are officially in San Diego, Califonia! And, I'm actually glad to be back. Gomenasai to all those reviewers were waiting for my stories to be updated.  
This story was originally put into consideration and yeah. This story is dedicated to one of my pen pals online. He gave me a little inspiration and thought to this story. He always comes to me when he has any trouble and I like to help him out.  
I love him like a little brother and he treats me like an older sister.  
So, enough jabbering, let's get on with the summary and then, the story...

**Summary:** What was I thinking? She was too good for me. We have been the best of friends since my cousin and I had first moved here. Only, the fact that it alone is the problem. Heh, I also used think that girls were a waste of god's creation. But, she was one of those girls that really proved me wrong. She was perfect and far prettier than anyone I've ever met. She rivaled that of Aphrodite and was practically a goddess herself. That was it. I knew it was wrong because she was one of the "Bells of Twilight High", loved by practically everyone. I wouldn't blame them. But…was it a crime that I fell real hard for her?

**Main Pairings:** RoxasNaminé, SoraKairi, and RikuSelphie  
**Later Parings:** HaynerOlette, TidusYuna

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The Downfalls of Being Roxas and Naminé

_**Previously On 'The Best Year's Of High School'.**_

_The two boys shook there heads and closed there lockers. The bell rang about two minutes after and Roxas gathered his math book and notes together to room. He turned around and suddenly…he crashed right into something._

_Or rather someone…_

"_Itai...gomenasai. I wasn't-"_

"_Roxas-kun…?"_

_Roxas opened his eyes and met someone else's. She was on top of his lap and their faces were just mere inches away. He blushed when he gained a sense and noticed who she was._

"_N-Namie-chan…gomen…"_

Naminé sat just in front of Roxas, sitting on his legs and had her face just mere inches away from the boy. Roxas and Naminé just sat there for about a minute not realizing the stares they were getting or the glares, or if you were a fangirl or boy.

"…"

Each passing second was counted, and to Roxas, it seemed like forever. Someone coughed in the crowd and brought Roxas back from his daydream. She wasn't getting up herself and that made him wonder. He smirked a bit, and Naminé took notice to realize that she was staring.

"If I may ask, not that I'm complaining, that you get off me? Naminé?"

Naminé scurried off Roxas, blushing a bit. He got up, and offered his hand to her. Taking it, she was hauled up with ease and turned her back to Roxas.

Roxas was in a daze._ 'Oh man. If anybody, especially Sora and Riku saw this. Damn, they might even think that she and I are…nah. It can't happen.'_

She let his words sink in and her face went pinker. Well, it was obvious. Her face was pinker and because her face was a bit pale normally, her flushed cheeks were noticeable but oblivious to Roxas.

"G-Gomenasai. Roxas-kun."

**Roxas POV: (Talking to You)**

"G-Gomenasai. Roxas-kun."

I looked towards her direction and found her fumbling around with her bag and straitening herself up presentably. Man, she is so…I dunno.

Ever since we were young, Naminé has been the sweet and laidback type. She's an average A student and she only does things in a sense that she can take care of. She's a quiet and polite person with a personality of a gentle person.

She rivaled most of the fanbitches around the areas, and she was always that type of person that loves to go around and help others out. Heck, I don't think that those girls come even close to her. She's on the volleyball team, track, soccer, drama club, ballet, piano, violin, and her most favorite: art.

Her art is so professional that it sometimes is confused to be drawn by those famous artists. Each detail is so precise and from the time I've seen her I action, every movement is done with such care and endearment.

Her dream is to become an artist, and I'd support her all the way.

Except there's this one thing. Something about her that bothered me the most…

I can't get mad at her, but her fans.

Some of her passing fanboys just wolf whistled. What makes it worse is that she's just. Naminé, and for as long as I've known her, she never got mad. Heck, she just stays calm. She's told me countless times that she really isn't into fanboys or fangirls stuff…but…she stays silent because she never got mad or pissed or she never yelled a day in her life.

Never. And I guess that's why most people like her.

Her sister, on the other hand, is the total go-getter person type. Whatever that is. Name? Kairi Arakawa. Kairi, her older twin by like 6 minutes, loves to play perfectionist.

And she practically holds that title to a whole new and improved version. She's like an A student for 11 consecutive years and takes like difficult courses. She is everywhere in the school and takes lessons for everything afterschool. She takes all the clubs, all the sports, and is head of student body as president. She even works for god's sake. For what reason? College. I mean, she's as rich as hell and can buy the whole university she wants. But, for Kairi, it's nothing. Damn, I'd be swamped. I mean, to think about her is like watching five different channels.

Action, mystery, science fiction, drama, and sometimes horror. Why horror? Because, unlike Naminé, she has a huge temperament when it comes down to when you get her mad. She's nice and all, but when she's mad. I'd stay out of her way.

Shit.

Which reminds me, of this one time that I fell on top of her DNA project that she worked an hour but it seemed like two days because it was that good. Damn. She got pissed and I still owe her 3000 munny for supplies.

Sora's got it in hard for her. Although, he says he denies it. Sheesh.

Wait, that's not right. Back to the fan/bastards that know that they don't stand one hell's chance with Naminé. I glared at the bunch of them, and they did cowardly pick up their pace.

Did I forget to mention that I do karate tournaments, judo, aikido, wrestling, struggle, blitzball, football, basketball, track, soccer, and baseball? Yeah. I guess I did, and now you know. I'm also the MVP for struggle, basketball, wrestling, and football.

So, I guess I hold a reputation as a school athlete and no one can mess with me because I guess they know I'm tight with everyone, including the principal. Plus, since I'm a black belt in martial arts, and champ at struggle…no one would dream of messing with me.

Whatever, except Sora, Hayner, Tidus and Riku…but they're just natural idiots.

"Roxas…kun?"

I looked. To figure out that I was staring at her! The hell?! How long have I been staring? For like…more than twenty minutes?!

"Um…?"

"Roxas-kun? Are you okay?"

She put a hand on my head. My face burned red…her touch…it's soft and gentle. She looked at me with her deep blue eyes…

Man, where am I again?

"Roxas-kun…you don't have a fever…"

I opened my mouth, "Iie, Namie-chan. Everything's…okay."

She didn't look fazed one bit. She held a confused and worried face that concerned me too! I blinked. Why did it concern me again?!

"Naminé…trust me. Everything is fine."

She nodded and sighed. She removed her hand and man I wanted to grab her hand back. Her touch, it's so warm and motherly. Reminds me of my mom…before she passed away.

Now I'm stuck with an ass of a dad and a bitchy stepmother! For what reasons?! I don't know. Even Sora hates her. She does nothing but ask me too cook, clean, and never pays my working ass off!

In fact, if it wasn't for Sora moving in my house, I'd end up strangling the woman to the pits of hell! By the way, Sora moved in because his parents live in Destiny Islands and as we say in Twilight Town, we have the best of schools to attend.

Every year he comes to live with me when we have school and when we don't I crash at his place in Destiny Islands every two years for a vacation. Damnit! I did it again.

Back, to Naminé.

"Roxas-kun."

I looked at Naminé. She was smiling that made me feel hotter inside. For what reason, I don't know. I mean…it's not like I like-like her.

We're only friends. And only friends ever since eight years old. Besides, even if I fell in love, she wouldn't.

She's too perfect. There is no in hell's damn way that she would ever love her best friend. I'm no Riku.

"If you ever have any trouble…you can always call me or talk to me. In fact! I'll come to your house today!"

I jumped at that. What?! There was no way that I will let her in my house! My house is empty for one, Sora lives there and his room I don't want to even start, and my room is my privacy.

No one goes inside.

"Um…Namie-chan…n-"

The bell rang loudly. Damn bell.

"Great! I'll see you at your place, after school at exactly 4:15. I should also take Kairi-neechan with me too! She's been dying to talk to Sora because she hasn't been around in ages!"

I sighed, opening my mouth to say no. She conceited her excited giggles. She has the innocence of a child. I smiled at this. Wait! I have to say no!

"Ja ne, Roxas-kun!" She exclaimed I thought too happy. She flaunted off, happily and smiling widely.

Damn! I screwed this up.

I'm not really THAT happy that she's coming over. I liked the fact that I was able to make her smile, but she had to pick the wrong time to come to my house. People are looking at me, why? SHIT! The bell rang!

* * *

Roxas jumped and raced to class, only to bump into the one of the many people he hated. Seifer Alamacy. _'Great! I'm going straight to the principal's office for this!'_

"Watch it Damn Rocks…Ass!"

He gave that smirk. Oh god, what would've Roxas give to punch that bastard's jaw to dislocate it. Instead his just sighed and gave an unfazed look and shoved his shoulder off.

Only to be shoved near a locker hard. He didn't flinch, although he felt a bruise forming on his back at the moment. Roxas looked mad, actually, maybe far from pissed and ticked off. The warning bell rang. Shit, only five minutes to class.

He growled, annoyed.

"Get the hell outta my way Seifer. We got class, and I'd hate to end back up in the principal. Again…because of you."

He shoved the blonde kid off and paced himself faster.

* * *

He ran towards the lockers and changed at lighting. Rustling through his locker, he pulled out his cleats, his gym shorts, P.E. shirt, and his running shoes. He literally put everything on and ran towards the gym.

"Hikari Sora?"

"Here."

"Hikari Roxas?"

Roxas took a breath, and released. "Here."

Girls squealed, guys looked annoyed. Hayner, Pence, and Tidus chuckled. Sora and Riku smirked. This made more of the girls squeal and shoot the boys seductive looks. Inwardly making Roxas gag.

Sora smirked. He nudged Roxas and muttered, "Nice going, man. You broke your record, what happened? Naminé or Seifer? Fangirls?"

Roxas glared hard at the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"All…of the…above. First, fangirls try to chase me to my locker, then you and Riku leave…I crashed right into Naminé, and then that asshole Seifer comes and does his bastard routine!"

Sora chuckled a bit, and flinched when Roxas's glare directed to him. "Ah, don't take it that way mate. It can't be that bad…"

"Oh yeah? Clean your room too."

Sora crossed his arms and looked confused. "Now why would I do that? I only clean it if someone is coming over."

Roxas smirked. "Because Naminé and your precious Kairi are coming over today. For what reason, I have no clue how."

"What?!"

The class turned towards the Hikari cousins. Roxas glared and Sora looked away, nervously. The teacher turned towards their direction.

"Hikari. Is there something you'd like to tell the whole class?"

Roxas looked away, and Sora shook his head, "Not really, Sensei. I…We were just…talking about our personal life outside of school. Like, we have chores to do."

Roxas jumped. _'Since when did think of an excuse in exactly four seconds?! Is the world turning upside down on me?'_ Sora smirked in triumph. _'Heh, beat you Roxas. I just choose to be stupid since you want to be the smart one.'_ **(A/N: Begin eye rolling now…)**

The teacher sighed, "Alright. But, pay attention. We have ten laps for your two fitness miles, curl-ups, sit-ups, and push-ups to do."

The class groaned. Sora, Hayner, and Tidus were already at the start. Pence was walking there, along with the rest. Riku walked beside Roxas.

"Hey man, you alright?"

Roxas looked indifferent. "Yeah."

Riku didn't look convinced, but let that go with a sigh. He smirked and Roxas mentally slapped his head. _'Now here comes the Life Lecture! Written by none other than Kotaku.'_

"It isn't a girl, right? I mean…the way I heard from Sora. It's pretty obvious it was a girl because whenever you do something involving Kairi…his voice becomes choked up and clammy."

Roxas sighed, annoyed, "Whatever you say, ass." Riku shook his head, "I'm hurt Roxas. I can't even imagine my friend calling me an ass."

The blonde haired kid gagged. "Kotaku, I'll call you what I'll call you. Today you're an ass. Tomorrow, we'll just have to see."

Riku rolled his eyes, making some of his fangirls swoon over him. Roxas took this moment, to pace faster. _'On that note, that's why I hate fangirls.'_

"YOSH. Line up and we'll start with our first group."

**(A/N: Okay, here's the pairs for the two mile run. First up is Roxas – Hayner [Hayner's 2****nd**** Group timing Roxas, Sora – Riku [Sora's 2****nd**** Group timing Riku, Tidus – Pence [Tidus's 2****nd**** Group timing Pence. This is only temporary though.)**

"Ready to kick that ass of your's to the finish line, Rocks…Ass," Roxas glared hard at Seifer. Turned out he was in first group along with him.

"Heh, want to re-read your words? Alamancy? Didn't think that you'd actually care for someone like me."

"I don't. I just want to kick your sorry ass."

Roxas crossed his arms, "Well, it's only fair that we settle this at Struggle. Today, during the Struggle Tournament's damn meeting. That way, we won't be in trouble."

He shoved past Seifer and took his mark. Hayner glared at Seifer, "Man, What would I give to punch the living hell outta that bastard."

"My words exactly."

Seifer walked towards the lines as well. Rai was going to attempt at recording, and luckily Fuu was there to assist him out. Too bad, she'll speak when she wants to speak.

"Okay, you're on Rocks…Ass."

Roxas, shook his head, annoyed. Hayner gave a thumb's up, along with Sora. Girls were screaming for Roxas and he looked even more annoyed than ever.

"GANBATTE ROXAS-KUN!"

His restraint almost cracked. He knew that voice too well. A voice that he should not have heard, and was really annoyed to hear it randomly. Because, she had class. _'Kami-sama! Not now! Not her! It just has to be her!'_

His President of his Damn Fanclub. Aida Miku.

"YOU SHOW THOSE ASSHOLES WHO'S THE MAN!" And somehow, more fangirls came into cheering along with her friends.

Roxas groaned. This was going to be a LONG day. How ironic, he had to avoid fangirls trying to rape the living hell out of him, avoid that bitchy-slut-of-a-damn Aida President, avoid jealous asses that think they could take him on, he had to take on Seifer at 12:30, more classes that probably give him a project, and not to mention that the Arakawa twins were coming to his and Sora's house this evening.

Yes, the worlds loved him.

'

Like it? Hate it? That routine. Please flame if you have to...but...you must tell me what I can improve because...otherwise...the flame will mean nothing to me.


End file.
